Breaking Dawn Fanfiction: Bella's Vampire Life
by alicecullen18
Summary: My fanfiction about Bella's life in Breaking Dawn, about when she becomes a vampire.
1. First Change

"Bella, I'm not going to take you to Europe," Edward whispered in my ear. "No matter how hard you try."

"But… I thought nobody could resist my mind control…" I whispered back, slightly disappointed.

"Well, yes, but I think since nobody can affect your mind, you can't affect the minds of those who can't affect you," he whispered, slowly standing up. "Come on now, we're going to go see Carlisle and Esme."

"And Alice? And Emmett? And Jasper?" I called as I softly stood up, my voice unusually smooth, something I hadn't gotten used to.

"And Alice, and Emmett, and Jasper, _and Rosalie_," he said, emphasizing the last part. "She doesn't hate you, you know."

"I know. But she's not exactly thrilled about me becoming a…" my voice trailed off.

"A vampire?" Edward suggested with surprising ease. "Yes, well, nobody really expected you to be able to _control what we do_."

"Well, yes, but-"

"Come on, honey. Alice is freaking out."

"How do you know? I didn't think your mind reading could go _that_ far."

"Alice has… ways."

Before I knew it, he ha challenged me to a race to our car, and I was running extremely fast. When we got to our car, the first thought that came to my head was, _now _I'm_ the stupid shiny Volvo owner._

I laughed out loud but stopped when Edward tossed a quizzical glance my way.

"Nothing," I said hastily.

We got into the car and were on the highway before I could say anything.

"Edward?" I said cautiously.

"Yes, love?"

"I have a question."

"Go."

"Well, it's a little superficial."

"Go."

"Okay… do you love me any more because I look different? And are you glad you changed me? And-"

"That's already_two_ questions, love. No, I don't love you any more"-my face fell-"because I can't, even if I consciously tried to." At this my face turned to a smile. "And I am glad I changed you, but I wish you had chosen to stay human. I don't fancy the idea of your soul being lost forever, love."

"Edward-"

"We're together. That's all that matters. You're the most important thing to me now…"

"'The most important thing to me ever.'" I quoted. We spent the rest of the ride in silence.

"Hey Bella!" was the first thing that reached me when we got to Edward's old home. We had spent most of our time in Alaska, with Tanya. It was Edward's idea; he said they would help me get used to the "vampire" thing easily. Surprisingly, they all seemed to be pleased with my company and actually… well… _liked_ me.

"Hey, Alice," I said, still not inside. I used my mind control to keep her from bounding on top of me.

"Come on, Bella, now that's not fair!" Alice pouted.

"Oh, fine." I let go and she nearly killed me hugging me, had it not been for my rock-solid body.

When we went inside, I was expecting at least a high-five from Emmett. But I got nothing. Everyone was sitting in the living room, faces down. Looking grave.

"Alice...?" I whispered. "Whats-"

"Shhh. I'll tell you everything," was her response.

She led me up to her bedroom, the place that was host to too many of my makeover sessions. The prom flashed back to me, a day I will never forget. My last large event, excluding my graduation, of my human life.

"I saw something," Alice started. "Jacob..." her voice trailed off.

"Jacob?" I asked, taken by surprise. I hadn't been expecting him to be involved in this. "How can you see? I thought you couldn't see werewolves..."

"He imprinted, Bella. I wasn't watching him," she explained.

"Alice... who were you watching? Who did he imprint on?"


	2. Imprint

"Alice… how could he?" I asked, appalled.

"I'm not sure… it's just surprising that he hasn't done it before… all those times he saw her…why not before..." her voice trailed off. "Edward's coming."

We waited in silence for a few moments, and, sure enough, Edward appeared at her door, walking right in.

"Did you tell her?" he asked. Alice nodded.

"I just can't believe it… I mean, Leah… wow… I didn't even know werewolves could… on each other…" I said to myself. "But… Alice?"

"Yes?"

"How did you see Leah's future?"

"I didn't."

"Then whose did you see?" I asked, confused. She hadn't been watching Jacob, or Leah… so who?

"Um… Emily," She said, unsure of whether or not to reveal any more.

"What did that tell you?"

"That she was preparing for the wedding… she was writing invitations and I saw the names." Edward was simply standing there with his arm around my waist the whole time, listening to our conversation with his eyes closed. He was perfectly still, like that day in the meadow.

"Well at least he found someone," I said, leaning my head against Edward's shoulder. He kept still.

"Just… don't mention it… nobody else seems to be taking it as well as you. They all though it was impossible to imprint on another werewolf… and they're really surprised that it was Leah... so many chances... why not before... and they're… well… hoping that maybe…" There was silence.

"Yes?"

"You could… with your mind control… you know... stop him..."

"She's not doing anything of the sort," Edward offered suddenly. His beautiful topaz eyes were wide, alert, and staring at Alice. They were filled with fury, and the beauty was angry.

"_I_ didn't want it… it was Rosalie's idea…" Alice defended herself.

"Rosalie doesn't decide what Bella will or will not do," Edward said, stubborn. I was looking back and forth at them, until I cracked.

"Do _I_ not have a say in this?" I said loudly.

"Well, Bella, what do you want to do?" Alice asked, being nice.

"I… I… I don't know…" I stuttered, realizing that I wanted to choose but didn't know what. "Maybe… let… them…"

"No." Edward's voice was strong and stubborn. He wasn't changing his mind, and, unfortunately, my mind control couldn't do that for him.


	3. WRITER'S NOTE

WRITER'S NOTE

I'm sorry if "Chapter 2: Imprint" was confusing. I guess I just assumed that what was going on in my head was going on in yours. I meant that Jacob sort of "broke the rules" by imprinting on Leah and they didn't know how he did it. Alice said that Rosalie wanted Bella to change Jacob's mind about Leah, but she doesn't know why.

Thank you all for reading this, and thanks for all your comments. Keep commenting! Please, nothing hurtful, just helpful.

Thanks!


End file.
